mis pensamientos hacia ti
by areniitha
Summary: ken, relata sus pensamientos y sentimientos hacia la chica de sus sueños que son solamente amigos
1. tu

**ken**

**YA! No quiero escucharte mas!,. asta aquí! TERMINAMOS!**

Te escucho desde la esquina del pasillo . al parecer terminaste con ese cretino de castiel, te diste cuenta que no te comvenia,.

mirada, yo entro despacio para no asustarte y abrumarte.

**-ken tenias razón, es un idiota-**me dices entre pequeños sollozos-** no entiendo por que nunca te hago caso**

Me sacas una sonrrisa y me aserco a ti con pasos timidos,.

Tu me abrazas en busca de consuelo, yo simplemente te correspondo

-**hay ken, no sabría que aria sin ti,. Eres mi mejor amigo en el mundo**

_Amigo,….. simplemente soy eso para ti _

_Un chico "x" en tu vida, alguien que te apoyara incondicionalmente, _

_Sea cual sea, a donde vallas…_

_Aveces pienso que soy tu mascota ,. Siempre a tu lado cual fiel perro_

_Te esperaría asta el fin del mundo, te daría todo lo que desearas ya que para mi son ordenes,_

_Seria tu sombra si pudiera, te daría mi corazón aunque dudo porque ya te pertenece,_

_Tu ocupas el 95% de mis pensamientos_

_Para mi tus alegrías son fiestas y tus tristesas tragedias, aunque almenos esas tragedias me permiten estar cerca de ti y consolarte_

_Ser tu paño de lagrimas,_

Mi hombro se ha vuelto tu lugar favorito para desahogarte

_por alguna razón, siempre soy yo quien es espectador de todas tus historias de amor,.. como cuando saliste con el delegado del instituto, o cuando te beso aquel chico tatuado en la playa_

_siempre he estado ahí,… para apoyarte_

_**si tan solo una vez…..**_

_**una pequeña oportunidad…**_

_**un misero chance…. **_

_**En que te fijes en mi….**_

**-ya estoy bien ken—**_te alejas unos pasos de mi-_**disculpame, por tener que soportar mis lloriqueos-**

**- haha no es nada, sabes, para eso estoy yo n_n-**

_**MIRAME!**_

_**ESTOY LOCO POR TI!**_

_**-**_**hay ken xD,. Es mejor que me valla a casa.-**

_**PORQUE NO TE FIJAS EN MI?!**_

_**.—**_**si quieres,,….. te puedo acompañar—**

**-.,no, ya te cause muchos problemas-**

_Te alejas con pasos torpes , ante tu huida me quedo tiezo,. Al cabo de un rato me asomo en la ventana y te veo correr a toda velocidad , creo que es porque no quieres encontrarte a castiel._

_Llego a casa y subo a mi cuarto, prendo el pc y en el escritorio veo como fondo una foto tuya y mia comiendo galletas, reviso el correo y tengo algunos mensajes_

_(clikc,click,click,click)_

_Llega mi padre, que es capitán de infantería en el ejercito_

**-hola hijo**

**-hola papa**

**-mira, escuche que 3 señoritas te han estado molestando en el colejio**

**-aaa siiii?...**_trato de hacerme el tonto para no darle la cara de mi penosa situación_

_-_**si, y la verdad es una situación que no puedo dejar pasar **

**-entiendo,… que vas a hacer? Hablar con la directora?**

**- no te enviare … a un internado militar.**

**Continuara…**


	2. despedida

Nota de la autora: hey! C:

Hola!, soy nueva en esto ,. Soy fan del juego, espero que les guste la historia, es la primera que publico aquí, dejen reviews pliss…. X3

**QUE?!**

**-papa, no!, porque?**

**-tienes que hacerte un hombre ¬¬**

_Me congelo su respuesta_

**-cuando?**

**.mañana ire por tus papeles, me tome la libertad de inscribirte, inicias pasado mañana,**

_Me hiere pensar en eso, la idea es abrumadora_

…_.. y si no te vuelvo a ver?_

…_y si te enamoras de alguien mas?_

_._

_._

_No puedo dormir, sudo y me aterro con el echo de pensarte con alguien mas._

_Al dia siguiente, todo parece normal en tu vida._

_Tengo un pequeño osito de peluche con una camisetita blanca con un corazón dibujado en ella,_

_Te lo compre para el 14 de febrero pero me obstube de hacerlo, ya que castiel y otros 5 chicos mas llenaron tu casillero de mejores animales de peluche, dulces, cartitas y demás regalitos. _

_Ya no era necesario guardarlo ya que hoy seria la ultima vez que te vere en un tiempo_

_Hoy dejare en claro mis sentimientos hacia ti_

_Hoy te dire _

… _**lo mucho que te amo**_

_Al verte, te arreglas para entrar a clase_

**-hola-**_te digo tímidamente_

**.-hey! Hola,. ¿Qué tienes?**

**-pues…. **_Termino diciéndote todo el asunto de la escuela militar, tu te quedas perpleja con exprecion de sorpresa, tu mirada se desvia de la mia_

**-ten, te traje algo -…**_te entrego el osito con cariño en tus manos ,-_**cuidalo si?**

**Ho, ken, es muy lindo de tu parte haber echo esto, si me hubiera enterado de todo esto te abria regalado algo..**

**-no te preocupes, estare buen, regresare**

**.- me lo prometes?**

_Tu exprecion de puchero me hace sentir abrumado, _

_Quiero llorar, pero debo de ser fuerte_

**Te lo prometo**

_Me abrazas con mucha fuerza , como si jamaz quisieras soltarme y yo como siempre te correspondo._

_Nos separamos lentamente y nos miramos tiernamoente_

_**HA! Espera,.**__tu sobrereaccion me asusto un poco, . revisaste tu mochila y extragiste un pequeño rectángulo de papel, escribiste rápidamente en el con un plumón y lo envolviste en un improvisado con una hoja de tu cuaderno,_

**.-ahora si!, toma, ábrelo cuando llegues y no te olvides de mi ;D**

_Me sonrrojo ante aquel gesto tuyo, _

_Me voy sin averte dicho mis sentimientos,_

_Prefiero que sea asi, no quería que te sintieras confundida y rara ante mi declaración de amor,._

_En el auto de camino a mi nueva escuela, me come la curiosidad y abro el sobre improvisado que me diste,_

"ken, eres de las mejores personas que he conocido, te extrañare mucho y te esperare con mucho cariño, jamas jamas me olvides …. XOXO"

_me lleno de emoción al leerlo, __**me esforzare y me volveré un hombre digno de ti! Que pueda protegerte y merecerte**_

_**lo prometo **_

…_**...continuara**_


	3. cambios y regreso

_Mi adaptacion aquí no fue fácil pero rápida, a lo largo de estos últimos 2 años, he cambiado mucho, no solo físico sino también moral y psicológica._

_Ya no soy un enclenque debilucho , ahora soy bastante alto, se me marcan mis musculos que han cresido notablemente,_

_Mi rostro se perfilo y mi cabello al ser rapado, cresio de forma diferente y desordenadam_

_Ya no uso gafas, ahora uso lentes de contacto que dejan ver mis ojos verdes._

_Me e vuelto mas decidido, mas directo y fuerte, gracias a esto me e vuelto oficial de mi sección dentro de mi escuela,. _

_Tu foto la guardo secretamente en mi almuada y la veo todas las noches después de que el comandante apague las luces ._

_Pensar en ti me a motivado a crecer no solo de estatura, sino como persona,_

_Lo hago para ser digno de ti, mi objetivo es ser un hombre, para poder estar a tu lado y protegerte,_

_El echo de volverte a ver algún dia me motiva a seguir adelante,_

_._

_._

_Al terminar el 4 semestre, mi padre llega de visita, para recojerme y pasar las ultimas 2 semanas de vacaciones juntos,_

_**.hijo, ya decidiste que aras en un futuro? Es tu ultimo año en el instituto**_

_**-si, me enlistare en el ejercito**_

_**-muy bien hijo n_n te felicito. Y me enorgulleces, te has vuelto todo un hombre y te dejare tomar una decisión como regalo…..**_

_Regalo?... decisión?_

**.-mira, quisiera que tu ultimo año te tomaras un respiro del uniforme y disfrutaras lo que queda de año, puedes quedarte aquí,….. ho…. Regresar a casa con tu madre y al instituto sweet amouris**

_Siento mucha emoción al ensarlo __**regresar a casa?! Mi cuarto!, mi madre!... tu!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_al llegar a la ciudad casi todo sigue igual, salvo algunas diferencias._

_Mi madre me ve con sorpresa al llegar a casa, ahora como soy mucho mas alto que ella, se sorprende porque ahora me ve hacia arriba,. Me abraza y siento lo mucho que me extraño._

_._

_Mi cuarto sigue igual a como lo deje, lleno de posters tontos de planetas y demás, aun con aviones y juguetes en mis repisas, _

_Me siento un poco incomodo en mi abitacion, y los últimos días me dedico a remodelarla,_

_Quitando el papel tapiz de estrellas para pintar la pared de azul cuelo, quitar los posters, . guarde todos aquellos juguetes ,figuritas y leegos en cajas para subirlas al sotano, en eso, en mis repisas coloco algunos libros y reconosimientos, colgando mi cordon de mando en una de ellas_

_Al limpiar mi escritorio, me doy cuenta que mi pc esta llena de pegatinas, y la limpio,_

_Mi mesita de noche esta llena de comics que venderé y en lugar de estos coloco un reloj y una lámpara modesta y discreta,_

_Cambio mi colcha de aliens flouresente por una sencilla colcha azul fuerte,_

…_.. mi abitacion era el reflejo perfecto __**de que yo abia madurado,**_

_Ahora solo quedaba esperar asta el lunes,…_


	4. reeencuentro

_Estoy ancioso , no puedo esperar aquí sentado, __**quiero verte,**__ solo es tiempo el que nos separa._

_Salgo de casa sin dirección fijo, necesito despejarme de todas las emociones que me produces, inconcientemente llego al bazar,._

_No a cambiado muchos solo el color de la fachada._

_Mientras camino por estos pasillos me traen recuerdos de cuando tu y yo comiendo mis galletas favoritas riéndonos de trivialidades._

_Veo la cartelera de cine, pero ninguna película me apetece, a lo lejos puedo escuchar 3 voces chillonas de 3 estupidas chicas_

**-hay osea, amber esa fue la película mas subnormal que e visto! No le entendí nada ¬¬**

**-ash! Ovio idiota!, es de ciencia ficción**

_Las veo parlotear y decido alejarme,… simplemente para evitar decirles algo, … luego me vengaría de esas 3 ingratas_

_._

_._

_._

_Por fin llego el lunes,… en mi vida avia deseado que sea lunes, ._

_Me abrumo un poco por que me pondré, asi que termino poniéndome una playera negra, una camisa blanca ensima de este, unos pantalones camuflajeados y zapatos negros informales, un poco de gel en el cabello y ya._

_Al salir de casa, y caminar hacia el nuevo instituto y empiezo a pensar,.. en lo que te dire,…._

_**Te acordaras de mi?**_

_**Y si ya no estas aquí?**_

_**Alguien ya te abra robado tu corazón?.**_

_Inmerso en mis pensamientos no me doy cuenta de que ya abia llegado._

_Me siento nervioso pero con paso firme entro ,,…_

_Todo ahí seguía igual, el mismo corredor, las mismas aulas, todo estaba igual a como lo abia recordado,_

**-valla kentin, como has cambiado-**_ odigo una voz detrás mio, es Nathaniel, el delegado. Me inpreciona verlo ya que ahora soy unos centímetros mas alto que el_

**-heee, si-**_ nos saludamos y entramos al salón de delegados,._

_Nathaniel acomodaba algunos papeles mientras yo lo observo,. El no había cambiado casi nada, seguía siendo formal y rubio xD_

**-bien kentin, tus papeles están en orden, toma aquí esta tu horario de clases …**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Al salir de mi tercera clase pienso en que talvez ya no estes aquí_

**-TE DIJE QUE ME DEJARAS EMPAZ CASTIEL!—**

_Tu angelical voz la reconosco al instante, en segundos veo tu figura recorriendo a toda velocidad el pasillo asta llegar al aula A._

_Instintivamente, voy tras de ti, y ahí estaba otravez como hace 2 años antes de irme._

_Entro al salón despacio, cierro la puerta tras de mi,_

_Tu estas en la ventana tratando de limpiar tus lagrimas._

_Me quedo sin palabras al volver a verte,… te he extrañado tanto, estas mas hermosa que como te recordaba, mi corazón salta de alegría con el echo de tenerte enfrente mio_

**-QUE!, QUE QUIERES?! **

_Te escucho decir a la defensiva, verte asi , tan frágil y bonita ase que se me encoja el corazón._

_Me acerco a ti despacio, veo como te pones tieza a cada pazo que doy hacia ti._

_-_**es que ya no me recuerdas?**

_Tu mirada toma una mueca de confucion. Me miras intigrada, yo te observo decidido._

_Al cabo de un minuto (que sentí una eternidad) me alejo un poco de ti_

**-creo que ya no te acuerdas de mi.**

_Un poco decepcionado me dirijo hacia la puerta,_

**-ken? Eres tu?**

_Me congelo al instante._

_Escucho como corres ._

_Siento como me abrazas aprisionando mi cintura y siento tu rostro húmedo en mi espalda,._

_Mi corazón se detiene ante aquel gesto tuyo,….. mi rostro arde _

**-no es un sueño, es real, realmente regresaste ken.- **_te oigo decir despacito _

_**Soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo! **__Puedo decir que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti y ahora puedo morir en paz._

_Te separas lentamente de mi, puedo ver tu rostro rojo con una gran sonrriza, _

**-te extrañe mucho, pensé que nunca volveria a verte-**

_me acerco a ti y te abrazo sumamente fuerte, no quiero separarme de ti, no quiero volver a dejarte, __** no quiero que estes con otro chico,**_

_**te quiero solo para mi!**_

_Siento como tratas de separarte un poco, te alejas solo un poco de mi pecho sin dejar de estar entre mis brazos ,_

**-rayos ken, te has vuelto muy fuerte, sentí que me partias xD**

_Tus mejillas toman un rosado intenso, noto que te estos abrazado por tus caderas,._

_Rayo! Siento pena ya que solo tus malditos ex novios te tomaban asi,. Avergonsado te suelto, pero tu tomas mi brazo,_

**-Espera… podrias…. Abrazarme…. Un poco mas? :c –**

_Instantáneamente te aserco a mi,._

_El aroma de tu cabello y el calor de tu cuerpo me hace tan feliz, podría estar asi toda mi vida,_

**-te e echado tanto de menos, ken,.**

_Me aserco a tu oído, tengo que decírtelo, es ahora o nunca_

**-tengo algo que decirte-**

**-te escucho-**

**-te, te , te quiero, me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo, y se que talvez seam….**

…**..**_**pierdo el sentido total**_

… _**solamente siento tus labios sobre los mios**_

**-tu también me gustas mucho ken, solo que me di cuenta tarde, asi que decidi esperarte,**

…_**.. he perdido totalmente la conciencia,**_

…_**.. ahora solo siento que somos tu y yo**_


End file.
